fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Revillan/Brudnopis/Drugie pokolenie
= Evangelina Flynn = Theme: ''' Skye Sweetnam - Just The Way I Am '''Evangelina Florencja Flynn (w skrócie Eva) - Najstarsza córka Fineasza Flynn'a i Alice Lovegood-Flynn. Ma czternaście lat, choć jest w pełni dojrzałą fizycznie i psychicznie dziewczyną. Od urodzenia mieszka w Danville i nie zamierza opuszczać swojego miasta za żadne skarby. Ma kompletnego fioła na punkcie waty cukrowej, jest od niej wręcz uzależniona. Uwielbia muzykę na równi z jej ukochanym przysmakiem, czyli do tego stopnia, że wszędzie zabiera ze sobą swoje douszne MP4. Bardzo lubi gadżety w stylu zmywalnych tatuaży i doczepianych pasemek czy warkoczyków, dlatego kupiła sobie dwa doczepiane pasemka - jedno jaskrawobłękitne, drugie morskie. Niektórzy się jej boją, inni uważają ją za niezrównoważoną psychicznie (czytaj: wariatkę), a jeszcze inni po prostu jej unikają. Jest zakochana w starszym bracie Sereny - Ray'u. Uwielbia smak cytryn i wszelkich kwaśnych owoców, za to nie lubi smaku czekolady. Jeśli już musi ją jeść, zniesie tylko gorzką. Ma bardzo dobre kontakty z każdym, kogo zna, z kilkoma drobnymi wyjątkami. Razem z młodszym, adoptowany bratem, hodują w szufladzie udomowioną tarantulę, Tanię, w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. Jej babcia, Violetta, podarowała jej niezwykłe zwierzę - pięknego feniksa, którego Eva ochrzciła imieniem Hypno. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest liliowy, zaraz potem czerwony. Ma bardzo liczną rodzinę, a każdego jej członka uwielbia, zwykle z wzajemnością. Zamierza w przyszłości zostać D-J'ką i nie zrezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Urodziła się w piątek trzynastego, choć jest okropną szczęściarą. Podobnie jak jej ojciec ma duże umiejętności techniczne, dzięki czemu potrafi tworzyć gadżety na miarę filmów z James'em Bondem. Jednak zwykle oprócz pokazania go przyjaciołom i wspólnej zabawy nim, jak to robił jej ojciec, Eva używa ich w nieco poważniejszych celach. Wie o tym, że Casper, jej piesek, jest agentem O.B.F.S.'u, którym "w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach" czasem znikają dokumenty, a po jakimś czasie wracają na swoje miejsce. Jednak nie jest to wina żadnych paranormalnych sił, a Evangeliny, która robi za drugiego agenta 007. Ma umiejętności psychokinetyczne, jednak tylko w kilku dziedzinach, a mianowicie: biokineza (modyfikowanie kodu DNA za pomocą psychokinezy, jednak w rozsądnych granicach np. Nie może zmienić kodu DNA bezpośrednio w człowieku, musi mieć jego próbkę, jednak i tak zmiana będzie niewielka), lewitacja (umiejętność unoszenia przedmiotów lub osób, czasami jest traktowana jak telekineza, jednak wektor przesunięcia jest nie poziomy a pionowy, potrafi unieść również sama siebie, jednak tutaj też jest limit: nie może unosić nikogo i niczego na odległość powyżej 6 metrów) oraz telekineza (zdolność przesuwania przedmiotów siłą umysłu jedynie na obszar widoczny dla dziewczyny). Jest oburęczna. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz wychowała się sama, gdyż jej rodzice cały czas byli w pracy i rzadko mieli dla niej czas. Eva nigdy jednak nie miała im tego za złe, ponieważ rozumiała nadmiar obowiązków, ale również dlatego, że gdy tylko mieli czas, Fineasz i Alice spędzali z nią tyle czasu, ile tylko mogli. W szkole była często wyśmiewana przez swój dziwny wygląd i zamiłowanie do ubierania się na kilka zupełnie niepasujących do siebie kolorów. Mimo tego, że je bardzo dużo słodyczy, nie widać po niej żadnych śladów nadwagi. Dziewczyna mówi, że nie wie, jakim cudem tak się dzieje, ale ma nadzieję, że zostanie tak jak najdłużej. Jej odpowiedniczką w wymiarze Alfa, w którym nie istnieje, jest Cather Smith. Wygląd Ogólny Evangelina to dziewczyna o dość dziwnym i oryginalnym wyglądzie, przez co jest uznawana za lekko stukniętą. Przynajmniej nie nosi rzodkiewek w uszach! Wszyscy mówią, że jest z wyglądu bardzo podobna do ojca, jednak jasnoniebieskie, lśniące jak kryształy oczy ma po matce (Skądś kojarzycie może ten system?). Sama Eva nie zaprzecza temu faktowi, gdyż rzeczywiście bardzo przypomina ojca; włosy w krwistoczerwonym kolorze, ta sama, nieco blada cera i delikatnie dziewczęca budowa ciała, a także bardzo podobne rysy twarzy, jednak nie tylko oczami przypomina matkę, ma również ten sam delikatny i mały nos. Według wielu właśnie oczy dodają jej uroku osobistego. Jest bardzo zgrabną i ładną dziewczyną. Ma na lewym ramieniu trzy blizny ułożone w coś na kształt trójkąta, którego boki wychodzą poza wierzchołki. Wyglądają tak, jakby dopiero co zostały wykonane. Ma je od urodzenia i nie wie, skąd się wzięły. 7 lat Eva już jako siedmiolatka miała tendencję do ubierania się na dziwny, oryginalny sposób. Brało się to stąd, że jej rodzice, jak zostało wspomniane wyżej, nie mieli dla niej czasu, więc dziewczynka ubierała się sama w to, co wpadło jej w ręce. Jej włosy sięgały wtedy do pleców, jednak wiązała je w coś, co miało przypominać dwa kucyki, jednak wyszła z tego bardzo niecodzienna fryzura. Jeden kucyk był króciutki, zawiązany przy lewym uchu, drugi był drugi i zawiązany bardzo wysoko, wręcz na czubku głowy, a po prawej stronie miała niestarannie zaplątany warkoczyk, przewiązany żółtą wstążką. Ma również na włosach mnóstwo spinek we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, niektóre zapięte mocne, inne luzem, a innych nie widać w burzy włosów Evangeliny. Przez jakiś czas rysowała sobie markerem na policzkach czarne kreski a la Naruto, jednak przestała po kilku miesiącach. Na uszach również nosiła spinki, nazywając to "swoimi kolczykami" (No co? Ja też tak robiłam). Spinki te miały kolor czerwony, czasem fioletowy. Na sobie nosiła zwykle za duży na siebie, zgniłozielony sweter z dużym dekoltem, a na nim jeansową kamizelkę bez rękawów, którą wygrzebała z szafy. Kamizelka ta jest cała w łatach, dziurach i zatarciach, ale Evie to nie przeszkadzało. Znalazła na strychu kilkanaście starych przypinek, które powpinała do kamizelki. A były to przypinki najróżniejsze: od zwykłych napisów typu "Keep Calm and Carry On", przez obrazki z memami, po przypinki związane z anime i grami. Ponieważ kamizelka miała jeszcze dwie duże dziury na barkach, Eva przewlekła przez nie dwie tęczowe wstążki, które zawiązała w kokardkę. Ponieważ Eva zdała sobie sprawę, że ten sweter ma za duży dekolt i widać jej było klatkę piersiową, dziewczynka nosiła pod nim białą bluzkę na ramiączkach z kucykiem, jednak było widać mu tylko głowę. Nosiła również niebieską spódniczkę do kolan, na której widniały zielony paski (1/4 wysokości spódniczki od góry) oraz czerwone kropki (pozostałe 3/4). Nosi też różowe rajtuzy, brązowe skarpetki i czarne butki, pomalowane markerem na czerwono, jednak wyraźnie widać, iż zostało to zrobione niestarannie. 14 lat W wieku 14 lat Evangelina nieco (NIECO) "wystopowała" z dziwnymi ubiorami, jednak nie zrezygnowała z nich. Zwykle pod prawym okiem rysuje sobie czarnym pisakiem trzy kropki - pierwsza od lewej jest najmniejsza, druga większa, trzecia największa, ale żadna nie jest większa od główki szpilki. Jej krwistoczerwone włosy są długie do ud, lecz związuje je w kucyk, który sięga jej do miejsca, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Ma również "gimbowską" grzywkę na lewy bok, do której przypięte są dwa sztuczne pasemka - jaskrawobłękitne i morskie. W lewym uchu nosi aż dwa kolczyki, które są zwykłymi, małymi kółkami. Na środku pleców, pod szyją zrobiony jest tatuaż, przedstawiający orła w locie z rozłożonymi skrzydłami, jednak zwykle nie widać tej "ozdoby". Na jej szyi widnieje łańcuszek z symbolem Illuminati Insygni Śmierci. Nosi zazwyczaj liliową bluzkę na ramiączkach w nieco ciemniejsze fioletowe pasy, aczkolwiek nadal będące bardzo blade. Materiał przy dekolcie wygląda na urwany, co po części jest prawdą, gdyż nie dość, że był on pod szyję, to jeszcze był bardzo ciasny i trochę dusił Evę. Na bluzce ma napisany niezmazywalnym markerem "Keep Calm and Be Yourself" (tłumaczenie: Zachowaj spokój i bądź sobą), a każde słowo jest napisane pod drugim tak, by tworzyły pionowy napis. Na tę bluzkę zakłada zazwyczaj nieco przerobioną, fioletową kurtkę ze zwykłego materiału. Jej rękawy kończą się u łokci, a ona sama jest krótka, mniej-więcej do połowy brzucha. Do kurtki przyszyte są dwie czerwone łaty - jedna jest na lewo, na piersi, druga na prawo, przy samym dole. W miejscu zakończenia kurtki uszyła sobie mały wzorek, wyglądający jak połączone litery "x". Trwają przez cały obwód kurtki, od jednego końca, aż po drugi. Kurtka nie ma suwaka ani guzików, więc zawsze jest rozpięta. Na rękach nosi czarne rękawiczki bez palców, zakończone doszytym fioletowym materiałem. Na każdej z rękawiczek, po zewnętrznej stronie jest doszyty biały materiał pocięty tak, by kształtem przypominał dwa skrzyżowane ze sobą klucze. Wszyscy myślą, że te klucze to tylko ozdoba, jednak tylko Eva zna ich ukryty sens i nie zamierza go zdradzać. Na prawej ręce zawsze błyszczy długa na około dziesięć centymetrów bransoleta we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, za to na lewej ma bransoletkę ze złotym zniczem z "Harry'ego Pottera", kupioną na Allegro w Anglii przez jej matkę, jako prezent na dziesiąte urodziny. Nosi również czarną spódniczkę do połowy ud, a pod nią liliowe legginsy, w których nogawki są urwane nieco pod kolanami. Na spódniczce widnieje szary pasek z liliowym wzorkiem i srebrnym zapięciem. Do jednego z kawałków materiału, które służą do podtrzymania paska (Jak to się nazywało? ;n;) Eva doczepiła sobie cienki, krótki sznurek z przywiązaną błyskawicą i drugi, taki sam sznurek zakończony małą, złotą strzałą. Na nogach ma czarne, dość wysokie trampki. Na lewym bucie jest przyszyta liliowa łata z napisem "Stars should shine" (tłumaczenie: Gwiazdy powinny lśnić). Pod butami na długie, biały skarpety, z czego prawa jest prawie zawsze podwinięta. 17 lat W wieku siedemnastu lat Evangelina odpuściła sobie ubieranie się jak "klaun na wakacjach", a zaczęła wyglądać bardziej jak nastolatka. W międzyczasie również poniekąd spełniła swoje marzenie o byciu DJ-ką, więc postanowiła dostosować swój ubiór do nocnego i pełnego imprez życia. Ścięła swoje długie włosy, przez co teraz sięgają jej do połowy pleców. Zwykle ma je związane w boczny kucyk, zwykle "udekorowany" żółtą gumką z gwiazdą, lub zostawia je rozpuszczone. Ma grzywkę opuszczoną na lewe oko tak, że zasłania je całe. Nosi też makijaż, czego nigdy nie robiła. Zwykle tym makijażem jest jaskrawy, wręcz neonowy (pomarańczowy lub fioletowy, zależy) cień do powiek i bardzo jasna szminka. Pod prawym okiem ma tatuaż przedstawiający kilka czarnych gwiazdek ułożonych losowo. Ma również srebrny kolczyk na nosie. Na szyi nosi zwykle naszyjnik z czarną ósemką (nutą), lecz bardzo często również swoje czarno-czerwono-złote nauszne słuchawki. Ubiera się w biały top na ramiączkach z czerwonym napisem "Don't sleep - Night is yours!". Top odsłania jej brzuch, a jedno ramiączko opada luźno na ramię. Przy jej pępku widać srebrny kolczyk, taki sam, jak na nosie. Na lewym biodrze ma tatuaż, który przedstawia złotego kosogłosa. Nosi również dość obcisłe czarne rurki. Obok prawej kieszeni ma przyszyty breloczek z trzema srebrnymi gwiazdami. Na nogach nosi czerwone trampki z pomarańczowy sznurówkami. Charakter Evangelina jest osobą bardzo nieprzewidywalną, która często miewa huśtawki nastroju. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy w danym momencie zechce cię wytulić i wycałować, czy rzucić się na ciebie z pazurami. Jednak takie "humorki" miewa na krótko. Zwykle jest bardzo wesoła i ma duże poczucie humoru. Potrafi śmiać się sama z siebie, dzięki czemu potrafi łatwo zniechęcić osoby, które się z niej wyśmiewają. Potrafi idealnie trafić w poczucie humoru danej osoby. Zawsze, gdy opowie jakiś żart, znaczna większość się z niego śmieje. Mimo tego, że, jak zostało wspomniane wyżej, ma duży dystans do siebie, jest osobą wstydliwą i nie lubiącą pokazywać tego, czego nie musi. Przykładem tego jest fakt, że nigdy nie włożyła dwuczęściowego kostiumu kąpielowego. Eva jest osobą energiczną, zawsze wręcz emanuje energią. Potrafi spać zaledwie kilka godzin, czasem nawet jedną i mimo to być pełną energii i chęci do wszystkiego. Jest typem osoby, która nigdy się nie nudzi, bo zawsze znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie. Często jest ono niewykonalne, ale to się dla niej nie liczy. Charakteryzują ją optymistyczna postawa i szalone pomysły. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co jej przyjdzie do głowy i co zrobi. Zazwyczaj wciąga w swoje pomysły przyjaciół, co owocuje wspomnieniami na całe życie. Jest też bardzo uparta i jak wyznaczy sobie jakiś cel, to zawsze musi go osiągnąć. Jej zdeterminowanie budziło podziw u jej przyjaciół i znajomych. Bardzo często mówi do siebie lub do lustra, a zapytana, czemu tak robi, zawsze odpowiada: "Czasem trzeba porozmawiać z kimś inteligentnym". Wyznaje mnóstwo życiowych zasad, między innymi "Nigdy nie mów nigdy", czy "Jak walczyć, to tylko do końca". Zawsze się do nich stosuje. Potrafi spędzić godziny na bazgraniu w zeszycie różnych abstrakcyjnych obrazów, gdyż uważa to za odprężające. Mimo tak energicznego charakteru, Evangelina jest nieśmiała. Nigdy nie zrobiła pierwszego kroku, by kogoś poznać. Jej energia i nieprzewidywalność pojawia się dopiero z czasem, gdy lepiej pozna daną osobę. Jest też bardzo sprytna - potrafi szybko wymyślić sposoby na zrobienie mnóstwa rzeczy jak np. ściąganie na sprawdzianach, ominięcie szlabanu czy przyśpieszenie niektórych czynności. Wymyślanie wymówek również bardzo dobrze jej idzie. Wiele razy można było zauważyć, że okłamywała swoich przyjaciół, jednak zwykle robiła to dlatego, że szykowała dla nich jakąś niespodziankę lub miała bardzo ważny powód, by to zrobić. Podobnie jak swój ojciec, ma kilkadziesiąt pomysłów na sekundę, a dzięki swojej determinacji jest w stanie wprowadzić w życie około 40% z nich. Mimo tego, że potrafi śmiać się sama z siebie, to wszelkie obraźliwe słowa bardzo ją urażają. Cóż - Bóg wybacza. Evangelina nigdy. Godna uwagi jest również inteligencja dziewczyny. Ze wszystkich przedmiotów ma same szóstki, a nauczyciele ją podziwiają. Potrafi zapamiętać dużo rzeczy na raz, co często jej się przydaje, nie tylko w szkole. Eva jest również bardzo niecierpliwa. Nie potrafi czekać dłużej niż dziesięć minut, a podczas tych dziesięciu minut zazwyczaj chodzi w tę i z powrotem, męczy ludzi wokoło (o ile tacy są), robi powietrzne akrobacje, rozmawia z roślinami i temu podobne czynności. Z czasem jednak Evangelina przeszła "zmianę". Coraz bardziej otwierała się na ludzi, lepiej szło jej dogadanie się z nimi, nie była już tak nieśmiała. Była to zmiana jak najbardziej jak plus, ponieważ wcześniejsza sytuacja była dla niej udręką - nie mogła zapoznać nikogo fajnego, nikogo, z kim mogłaby się zakumplować, po po prostu bała się podejść i pokazać swoją zwariowaną naturę. Obecnie nie ma z tym problemów i zapoznaje się z ludźmi bez żadnego strachu. Zaczęło się to po jej podróży międzywymiarowej i międzyczasowej (różnie na mieście gadają), gdzie, w wyniku pewnych wydarzeń kontakt z ludźmi był niezbędny. Zyskała również nieco więcej cierpliwości. Rodzina Evangelina zawsze miała mały kontakt ze swoimi rodzicami, ponieważ byli zapracowani. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu dla córki, ale gdy już taki się trafił, w pełni go wykorzystywali. Fineasz Flynn Alice Lovegood-Flynn Dennis Flynn Cather Smith Relacje Zainteresowania Podróż międzywymiarowa/międzyczasowa Przyczyny Wydarzenia Skutki Umiejętności Cytaty Zwierzęta Hypno - feniks Talia - tarantula Casper - pies Ciekawostki =Dennis Flynn= Dennis Flynn jest dwunastoletnim chłopcem, adoptowanym synem Fineasza Flynn'a i Alice Lovegood-Flynn. Jest też przybranym bratem Evangeliny Flynn oraz biologicznym bratem Mariette Boyer. Do szóstego roku życia mieszkał w Winnipeg, dopiero po "przyjęciu" go przez rodzinę Flynn zamiaszkał w Danville na stałe. Jest zakochany w Iris Scetter, najlepszej przyjaciółce Evy. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Nathan Perkins, mimo różnicy wieku. Często musi uspokajać swoją starszą siostrę, ponieważ według niego jest zbyt narwana. Jego ulubionym kolorem jest zielony. Wygląd Charakter Rodzina Fineasz Flynn Alice Lovegood-Flynn Evangelina Flynn Mariette Boyer Relacje Biografia Podróż międzywymiarowa/międzyczasowa Przyczyny Wydarzenia Skutki Umiejętności Zainteresowania Ciekawostki =Cather Smith= 'Theme: ' Skye Sweetnam - Just The Way I Am 'Cather Smith '''jest drugim dzieckiem oraz jedyną córką Petera Smitha oraz Phinny Flynn. Jest również młodszą siostrą Marcusa Smitha, którego kocha ponad życie. Wygląd Cath cechuje się wysokim jak na swój wiek wzrostem, liczy sobie bowiem 175 centymetrów. Jest również wyjątkowo szczupła, dba o swoje ciało i wygląd, nie dla opinii innych, ale własnej satysfakcji. Ma bardzo małe piersi jak na swój wiek. Jej twarz jest nieco podłużna i trójkątna. Widać na niej mnóstwo piegów, tak samo jak na szyi, ramionach i części rąk. Jej skóra ma dość ciemny odcień, jednak nie jest on aż tak jak ten jej ojca. Po ojcu jednak odziedziczyła kolor oczu - orzechowy. One same mają bardzo zaokrąglone kąciki i są okraszone długimi rzęsami. Dziewczyna czasem podkreśli je jeszcze kredką do oczu, czarną. Jednak za największą zaletę swoje wyglądu uważa swoje włosy. Długie, gęste i krwistoczerwone. Dziewczyna jednak nie za bardzo przepada za ich naturalnym kolorem, dlatego farbuje je zwykle na ciemnofioletowy lub czarny. Związuje je w dwa, grube i krótkie warkocze, opadające jej na ramiona. Sięgają jej mniej-więcej do piersi. Jej ubiór jest jedną z rzeczy, które najmniej ją w życiu obchodzą. Dla niej ważne jest jedynie to, by było wygodne i można było w nim komfortowo wykonywać większość czynności. Jednak z ubraniem Cath jest tak, że widząc ją po raz pierwszy na ulicy, od razu będziesz wiedzieć, czym się zajmuje. Charakter Rodzina Peter Smith Phinny Flynn Marcus Smith Evangelina Flynn Relacje Biografia Podróż międzywymiarowa/międzyczasowa Przyczyny Cath nie była bezpośrednio wmieszana w tą podróż, ani tym bardziej jej nie planowała, dopóki w jej wymiarze nie pojawili się przybysze z innej rzeczywistości. Odpowiednicy jej i jej brata Marcusa - Evangelina i Dennis Flynn. Po krótkim i jakże pełnym emocji przywitaniu i przedstawieni sytuacji, rodzeństwo Smith było coraz bardziej zainteresowane taką podróżą. Poprosiło więc Flynnów, aby opowiedzieli im nieco o swoich "przygodach". Jako, że opowieść zafascynowała zarówno ją, jak i Marcusa, postanowili wybrać się razem z odpowiednikami, których uważali za kogoś w rodzaju rodzeństwa. O ile Evangelina była jak najbardziej za, Dennis był nieco bardziej sceptyczny co do tego pomysłu. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy jego siostra przypomniała mu, że samo ich skakanie po wymiarach jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż zabranie Cath i Marcusa. Wtedy Dennis uległ. Wydarzenia Skutki Umiejętności Zainteresowania Ciekawostki =Amelia Johnson= 'Amelia Johnson '''jest siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną, młodszą o rok siostrą Amandy Johnson oraz starszą siostrą Freda i Xaviera Johnsonów. Co za tym idzie, jest również cókę Fretki Flynn oraz Jeremiasza Johnsona. Nie spędza jednak czasu z rodziną, jest typem "hulaj duszy", od najmłodszych lat przebywała jedynie w swoim towarzystwie. Wiele ludzi porównuje ją do kota, który zawsze obiera własne ścieżki. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest złoty, a drugi w kolejny jest brąz. Zawsze nosi ze sobą swój ukochany kij baseballowy z wypalonym jej podpisem 'Amelia J." oraz gwiazdami obok wokół niego. Wygląd Charakter Rodzina Fretka Flynn Jeremiasz Johnson Amanda Johnson Xavier Johnson Fred Johnson Relacje Biografia Umiejętności Zainteresowania Wystąpienia Ciekawostki Proces powstawania =Feliciano Accardi= Wygląd Charakter Muszę mówić, jak bardzo Włoszka przypomina? XD Znaczy, akurat z tą różnicą, że nie jest tchórzem. Potrafi się obronić i to całkiem nieźle obronić, jednak woli rozwiązać sprawy "pokojowo", bez zbędnego obijania mord. Ale wiadomo, gdy ktoś mu przywali, on cackać się nie zamierza XD I jeśli widzi, że to nie ma dłużej sensu, też nie owija w bawełnę. Aż tak źle nie jest, Feli jednak unika walk, bo ma swego rodzaju kompleks - nie znosi widoku ran i blizn na swoim ciele Rodzina Relacje Biografia Umiejętności Zainteresowania Wystąpienia Ciekawostki Proces powstawania